Nessie's Super Sweet 16
by LilMissTrouble
Summary: Post BD* Renesmee and her parents move back to Forks just before her 16th birthday. She has a crush on a boy and Jake kinda freaks out. Nessie doesn't know about imprinting nor does she care. She wants to take fate into her own hands. Can you blame her?
1. Super Sweet Move

Nessie's Super Sweet 16

Post Breaking Dawn. That means, if you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, read no further!!! Go away! Finish the book first! Spoilers!!!

Renesmee and her parents move back to Forks two months before Nessie's sixteenth birthday. She develops a crush on a boy from school, just like a normal teenager. Jacob freaks out a little bit, since the girl he has imprinted on doesn't seem to return the feelings. Nessie not only doesn't know she is "promised" to her best friend, but she doesn't believe in any of that "soul-mate crap". She wants to take fate into her own hands. Could you blame her for trying?

Disclaimer: Based on the Twilight Series. I do not own any part of Stephenie Meyer's work!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Super Sweet Move**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. From the moment I was born, my parents told me I was special. Sure, all parents think their kids are special, right? It's a little different in my family, though. At a first glance, you may think I'm just a very lucky, rich girl, but in reality, we're talking more like freak show material. But I promise you I try to lead a pretty normal life. I'm a freshman in High School, I play soccer, I like eating cold pizza for breakfast and my guilty pleasure is cheesy pop music. My parents, well, my parents are a different story. Let's start by saying my family is mostly constituted of vampires and my best friend is a werewolf. Like I said, freak show.

For the last fourteen years we have lived in every city in the world you could possibly imagine. Oslo, Denali, Tokyo, Reykjavik, Zagreb, you name it, we were there. Because of my unusual growth spur, I could never attend school like a normal person, or stay in the same place for an extended amount of time. Like an army brat, we moved from time to time, making it nearly impossible for me to have steady friendships, steady anything. For the past two years, my family and I noticed my growth has slowed down considerably and so they say, I should be reaching _maturity _soon. Whatever that means. For my upcoming birthday, I asked them for a different gift, a little in advance. I don't want a car, I don't want a huge party, I don't want expensive shoes. I wanted to move back to Forks. I just wanted to be able to settle the heck down.

And so, two months ago, my parents and I returned to Washington. Although we used to come to Forks once a year to visit our family, we haven't lived here since I was a kid. Even in "human" years, that was a long time ago. I wanted to be closer to my grandparents and my aunts and uncles. I wanted to be closer to Jake, my best friend since I can remember, which in "non-human" years, means forever.

Oh, I forgot to mention I am what some would call a "half-vampire". Even in the fantastic universe of mythological creatures I am considered a freak. There aren't many of our kind and it almost got me and my whole family killed within the first months of my birth. I won't even talk about my actual birth because it would make your stomach turn. But as unprepared as my parents were at the time of my conception, I think they've done a pretty decent job raising me. Being a half-vampire is pretty cool, actually. For starters, I am smarter than the average human. I could talk by the time I was a month old and learned every language from every country we have lived in the time it takes someone to memorize a new song on the radio. Unlike my vampire family, I can eat, sleep, cry. There's only one down-side to the whole thing: anyone can know what I'm thinking. I am literally an open book.

Over the years, momma has taught me how to keep some of my thoughts to myself. She understands the importance of privacy and I know some of my thoughts could cause any healthy human to have a heart attack. We are prisoners of our own condition, daddy says. But I like to keep the glass always full. We learned how to manage our challenges one step at a time.

Of course, living in the same small town and going to the same High School my parents went to just over a decade ago requires us to keep things a little undercover. To everyone else here outside my family, I am the adopted kid of Bella and Edward Cullen. My gorgeous looking parents only look old enough to be my older brother and sister, never my real mother and father. I'm fine with that. It's not like I didn't have to lie to people my entire life.

So far I love my new school. I hope we get to stay here at least until I graduate, in three years. That is, if nothing too crazy happens in the meantime. Judging by my family's history, I should expect the glass to get half-empty pretty fast. Next month is my birthday and I can already tell my aunt Alice is planning something big. I know momma is cringing at the thought of a huge party, full of kids running around the house, and cake and presents. But unlike momma, I am actually very excited to have a real party for the first time in my life. With people my own age.

And speaking of people my own age, I have a little crush on a boy from school. His name is Derek and he's a Sophomore. We met when I was trying out for the soccer team, and he was playing baseball in the field right across from mine. Since my reflexes are also superior from those of a human, I effortlessly caught the baseball he pitched that flew right in my direction, by accident. He liked the joke I made on how I'd caught his ball just before he hit second base. Now I always look forward to soccer practice!

I want to invite Derek to my birthday party, next month, but I haven't told mom and dad about him yet. Although it's only a matter of time until dad knows what I'm thinking, I've been trying to push those thoughts to the side, stalling the inevitable. My history with boys and friends in general have told me that whenever I get too attached to something, it's time to move on. Maybe I don't stand a chance with Derek, but maybe I do. And I don't want my parents and their stupid vampire excuses to put a damper on the whole thing for me.


	2. Super Sweet Party Planning

**Chapter 2 - Super Sweet Party Planning**

"Nessie!" My aunt, Alice called, from downstairs. "We're leaving without you!"

"I'm coming!" I cried, as I finished getting ready for dinner.

Dinner at the Cullen's is not exactly what you would expect. While others usually watch prime-time television as they pass the meat loaf from hand to hand, meal time here was a little more _Animal Planet_, to put it mildly. I always enjoyed tagging along while my family went hunting for mountain lions, deer, or whatever their available prey was that day, in the darkness of the woods near our house. Although I don't mind drinking blood for dinner, lately I much rather have my food without a pulse on my plate. Still, hunting can be a pretty fun activity.

"So, have you decided what to do for your birthday, yet?" My aunt whispered to me while we walked just a few yards behind my parents.

"I thought you were planning the whole thing for me, aunt Alice."

"I don't know how big you want this party to be! You're turning sixteen. Although it's a huge deal in my opinion, I don't know how much of your mother you carry in your genes to absolutely loathe any form of celebration." She rolled her eyes.

"Not that much, I suppose. I kind of wanted a big party. It's the first time I'm making friends my age. Is it wrong to want to do something fun?" I asked.

"Oh, my dear Renesmee! That makes my cold dead heart all warm and fuzzy inside! Your mother will want to murder me, but let's do this! Let's throw you an insanely extravagant party!" She cheered.

We both squealed in excitement, like two teenage girls. Although my aunt Alice only looked a couple of years older than me, I was jumping up and down with a century old vampire. Ever since I moved back to Forks, we have been constantly going on weekend trips to Seattle, shopping for clothes, bonding over the latest trends. She lets me wear some of her cool outfits and she does my hair for me mostly every morning before I go to school. I've been trying to raid my aunt Rosalie's makeup stash but my mother says she doesn't want her daughter going to class looking like a streetwalker.

Of course, vampires don't need to wear makeup. They still do, but only to fake a slight flush on their pale white cheeks, or to just rub it in the rest of the world how inhumanly gorgeous they are. All my family is unbelievably attractive. Grandfather Carlisle has been the talk of the town for years, and grandma Esme tells the jealous nurses at the hospital she has been a fan of Botox for years. Momma is hot. I tell her all the time. Now that she doesn't have scary red eyes anymore, she is a true beauty. And daddy has always been "dazzling", as my mom would say. Every time he picks me up from school, I can see my girlfriends gushing over "Nessie's DILF". I'm sure if my dad were able to blush, he would. Little do my friends know my dad can hear every vile thing that goes on in their dirty little minds. I'm glad I can't!

Speaking of reading minds...

"Nessie, what are you and your aunt up to?" My father asked.

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question dad, as I'm sure you already know." I answered.

"You know your mother's heart is gonna break when she finds out that you are capable of having a good time while being the center of attention." He pointed out, humorously.

"Do you think she will mind if I have a party?" I whispered, creasing my forehead.

He kissed me on the forehead and continued. "Of course not, honey. She wants you to be happy. Besides, your sixteenth birthday is a very important date."

"So I hear." Everyone keeps telling me that, but never cared to explain why. "So, can I have a party, daddy?" I asked in the lowest voice I could utter.

He looked at my aunt, and she looked at him with guilt written all over her face, but he smiled.

"Anything you want, Nessie." He responded.

"Well, Edward, get your checkbook ready. This is gonna be expensive!" My aunt joked.

We all laughed at the thought of a huge celebration, but my dad's facial features changed after he patted his hand on my shoulder.

"Who was that, Renesmee?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I cursed myself silently. I was thinking about Derek when my dad could so easily read my mind. It only takes a slight touch and anyone can hitch a ride in my thoughts. But with my dad, all it takes is close proximity. I let that one slip.

"No one." I answered sheepishly.

My aunt looked at me worried, and then glared at my father. He sighed, but walked away towards mom and grandma Esme. I just stared at the leaves on the ground in defeat. It was like somebody opening my journal and reading the first sentences. It was just enough to make blood flush to my cheeks.

"Are you inviting Jacob too?" My aunt asked, in a quiet voice.

"Of course, I am! What a silly question!" I exclaimed. Although coming from my clairvoyant aunt Alice, I knew there was no such thing as a silly question.

Jacob was the best friend I ever had. Before I was born, he was momma's best friend, so I think that's why we bonded since day one. He never had to hide from me his shape-shifter condition and sometimes, when he is in wolf form, it seems just as easy to communicate with him. Jake always found time to visit us, and my parents were always generous enough to send him plane tickets to whichever remote part of the world we happened to be living in at the time. Jake was always there for every birthday, every special occasion. He was like a brother I never had. The bond we have goes beyond words. I know it's for life. So there was no doubt in my mind my best friend would be an important part of my birthday party. If Derek was there, I would want to introduce him to Jake. See if he approves of him. Although Jake stopped growing "older" a long time ago, he is about momma's age. But Jake understands boys my age better than daddy. Daddy is way too serious and judgmental. Daddy doesn't think any guy is good enough for me.

"Aunt Alice, please tell me you see the most amazing party in my near future! Tell me all about it! We don't have much time left to plan!" I said.

She laughed with her most pleasant musical voice, and we trailed on for the rest of the night, boring my mother's ears with talks of lighting, flowers, DJs, invitations and all the challenges ahead of us to put together an event the little town of Forks was yet to witness.


	3. Super Sweet Harley

**Chapter 3 – Super Sweet Harley Davidson**

"Are you sure about this, Renesmee?" My mother asked me, skeptically, as she braided my hair in the morning.

"Yes, mom! What is the big deal anyway? You don't have to be there, if the idea of a party bothers you so much! Geez!" I said, while rolling my eyes.

My mother can be such a party pooper. Sometimes I wonder if it makes her happy to see people miserable. It wouldn't kill her to look a little bit excited every once in a while.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Nessie, that's all." She said, while taking a big chunk of my hair and brushing it to the side. "We are different, and _you_ can never be too careful. We must maintain our identities a secret for our own sake, and you can never forget that." She reminded me of the same crap I've been listening to my whole life.

"Mother, _I know_. Besides, if you really knew what was good for you, sixteen years ago, you wouldn't be with dad right now. It's not like he didn't warn you."

"T_ouché_ , Renesmee." My father interrupted us, coming to my rescue.

My mother glared at Edward, my father, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you're giving out the invitations today?" My mother asked, already knowing what was going on in my head. I simply nodded. My aunt Alice had brought the beautiful butterfly shaped, custom-made invitations back from the printer last night. They looked gorgeous. The stationery was dark purple, with a gold trim. A week ago, I also picked a theme for my party: masquerade. I was so excited this morning, I could burst in fruit flavor. Thanks to my mother's contagious apathy, my mood now had toned down at least a couple of notches. Uncle Jasper should definitely prescribe her some of his magical Prozac.

"I heard that!" She pinched me, guessing my last thought.

"I meant you to!" I snapped.

I couldn't wait to get to school, but I had to brush all those images and feelings from my mind, at least until my father dropped me off. For some reason, thoughts of boys and other embarrassing stuff still made me uncomfortable around my dad. Kids at school complain that their parents are "psychic", that they can tell when we they're being lied to. My friends really have no idea. Try being _me_ for a day!

Soccer practice couldn't come soon enough. That's when I would see Derek and give him the invitation to my party. So far, my friend Roxanna was the only one who knew about my little crush. Being the new girl in town had its advantages. All the boys in school seemed to look at me and all the girls wanted to be my friend. To be quite frank, I don't mind the attention. I'm pretty comfortable in my own skin, more than the average teenage girl, I've been told. Perhaps because I have looked like a teenager for a while now. I'm still growing, but my appearance has remained almost unchanged for well over a year. Something I wasn't accustomed to before. My mother thinks my social skills are developed because of our constant effort to fit in whatever new culture we have been forced to adapt. My father has being doing this for a long time, but momma and I are sort of new to this. Well, she is. Moving from place to place is the only reality I know. Either way, getting to know people doesn't bother me. But like momma reminded me this morning: I can never be too careful. I can never let them too close to me. Kissing a boy for the first time is gonna be a real challenge, if you ask me.

"Derek!" I called him, once we were done with practice.

"Hey Nessie! What's up? Did you give the rest of the girls on your team a chance to score today?" He joked.

"Never." I teased.

I took the invitation from my backpack, the very last one. I handed him the purple envelope, careful not to let my skin touch his hand.

"This is the invitation to my birthday party. It's in three weeks." I said, quietly.

"Oh, I heard all about it. How old are you turning? Seventeen? Eighteen?" He asked.

"No, sixteen." I smiled, shyly.

"Wow, you look older!"

"I'll take that as compliment." I joked. Little did he know I've been hearing this my whole life. And now, more than ever, I just wanted it to mean a good thing. I didn't want Derek to think I was a freak.

"So, are you gonna come?" I asked.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. I could see he was about to pat me on the shoulder, and I only had about half a second to realize the danger of that situation and back up two steps away from him. I hated doing that to people. It was like I had the Ebola virus or something.

Just when I was about to act like a total idiot in front of him, I was saved by a comforting, familiar image. My dear friend, my Jake, waited for me across the field, in front of his brand new Harley bike. It totally caught me by surprise, since my parents never told me he would picking me up from school that afternoon.

I couldn't help stretching a smile from ear to ear. Not only was I so ecstatic to see my friend, but that would sure make Derek a little jealous. My best friend was drop-dead gorgeous. He was tall, and strong, and his dark russet skin was a perfect match to his short dark hair. And when he smiled, the most impossibly white teeth glistened in the sunlight. Jake was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged every muscle in his arms and chest. I wish I had a bigger crowd to witness that. No jock in school was up to par with my buddy. And Jake was also well-aware of that. He showed me my favorite smile in the whole world. A cross between smug and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I loved it!

"I... I gotta go, Derek. See you later!" I stuttered, already walking towards Jake.

"Jake!" I cried, running to wrap my arms around him.

Jake embraced me with the same level of excitement. I could tell he was happy to see me. Ever since I moved back, I had only seen my friend a couple of times.

Although I had my back to the field, I could tell the remaining people there – including Derek – all stared at us. It was impossible not to notice someone like Jacob.

"Your friends are probably thinking I'm here to kidnap you." He said, sarcastically.

I shrugged. "They probably think you're my bad-influence boyfriend, here to corrupt my innocence." I joked.

I could see him looking toward where Derek stood just a few moments before.

"Who's that clown you were talking to, Nessie?" He asked.

"Just a friend." I said, nonchalantly. But Jacob still had me in his tight embrace, so he knew I was up to no good with that 'friend'. At least in my thoughts.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want your father calling me a hundred times asking where his _innocent_ daughter is." He said the last part with a touch of irony.

***

"I heard you're having a big party for your big day, Nessie." Jacob said in a calm voice, while we both sat by the kitchen table, munching on leftover pizza. My parents were out, running errands, and uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were the only ones at home, playing Guitar Hero downstairs.

"That's right." I nodded.

"You know this is sort of an important date, right?" He pointed.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't get it. Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, between bites. It's not like I was getting my first period, or anything. That happened a long time ago. It's not like sixteen is the legal age for drinking in any part of the world. I was missing the point and hopefully my best friend would clarify that for me.

"Well, your family doesn't know many of your kind, but you're supposed to be reaching the age of your, ahem, _maturity_ soon."

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It means you won't be growing much after that. Nobody knows how long you will live, Nessie, but you will remain the way you are for a very long time. Like Nahuel, remember?"

I nodded. The memory of Nahuel, the other half-vampire from Brazil, went all the way back to the first months of my life. They were mostly scattered images, and stories grandpa Carlisle told me from that time when our whole family almost got annihilated by the Volturi, in an effort to prove to them that I wasn't a child vampire. Nahuel was just like me and he was well over one hundred and fifty years old. Yet he still looked like he was in his late teens.

"Okay, then. So I won't get old. Big deal." I shrugged. But I could see worry in Jacob's eyes. The same look of concern my parents and my aunt Alice had when the subject of my "maturity" came up. I feel mature. I've been feeling like a responsible young woman for years. Maybe they don't think I can handle growing up. Maybe they think I'm gonna let my thoughts give away our identity. This is _bullcrap_. They don't know how hard I've been training my mind to push the "dangerous" thoughts to the side, not letting people see what really goes on in here. Sometimes I feel like my parents think I'm mentally challenged instead of gifted.

"No matter what happens, Nessie, you know I'll always be here, by your side, right?" He whispered. I didn't like how serious my Jake sounded. Couldn't we just go back to joking around?

"Geez, Jake! Cut it off! It's not like I'm gonna die! Or go to prison! It's just a stupid birthday! You don't get old either yet you don't see _me_ giving you a hard time about it!". I snapped.

"I'm still older than you. It's not the same!" My favorite smile returned to his face.

"Sure, sure. Whatever! Eat your pizza or I will!" I played. I can't believe all these "grownups" are set to give me such a hard time for my stupid birthday. I'm almost regretting this whole party decision. Ugh, you would think evolved species would choose to have a simpler mind about everything!

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! The story is a lot of fun to write so far, so I'll keep updating as often as possible. I don't plan on it being very long. Let's just say I'm saving most of my brain cells for my other story! Haha **

**You can find my other fic on my profile. The story is completely different. If you have time, I hope you will want to read that one as well!**

**Thank you again for reading, subscribing and reviewing! Lots of love! "xoxo!".**


End file.
